Phantom Bridges: Making a Splash
by Byrnbot08
Summary: Lost to the multiverse, a lonely soul has only one choice: make contact with the natives. Welcome to Uminari City, little girl.     Contains OCs
1. Taken

_It would take nearly a decade of work and the blood, sweat and tears of an entire family for the first Phantom Bridge to be set. To think that such a miracle could emerge from such a disaster._

_But first, we must start with the beginning..._

* * *

**Prologue: Cold Start**

It was a cold day on Freehaven; it was terribly dark and even the weather was acting strangely for one of the coldest planets in DRSU control.

It was probably because of the giant hole in time and space. Even the very light seemed to flow towards it.

Adelaide Whitt was shivering in her insulated uniform, the hushed grey tones blending in eerily to the snow. She took a peek at her bracer's thermometer function. The temperature read -4 C, easily too cold for anywhere normal.

But this place was nowhere near normal.

She turned up her thermostat a notch, sighing in relief as the suit began moving to a better temperature.

[Cold day, sir?] the right bracer chimed, its crisp, artificial tones somehow soothing her nerves.

"Divert power to life support Marksman, she said, shivering in her boots."

[But sir anymore and we ll be unable to engage Combat Ready in regulation 10 seconds.]

"Ah, just do it Marksman. We're on a dead world, nothing ever happens here, ya?" she breathed, lowering her visor. Good grief, for a smart AI, he sure is a stickler for rules.

[Diverting Life Support at 40% total consumption, armour and weapons holding at 20%]  
[Warning: cold start required for weapons and armour subsystems.]

"Understood Marksman, dismissed."

She was here, on one of the coldest planets in the universe, running a ramshackle security patrol for a bunch of technicians, in a camp somewhere in the backwater regions of the world, staring deeply into a dimensional rip for a reason: She was the firstborn of her family. And she was an only child. Traditionally, the firstborn of the family would join the DRSU in Security as a mage. However, her mother had a birth complication that left her unable to have any more children. Her dad was very much distraught; his family had nearly disowned him as a result, were it not for her grandpa's intervention. Grandpa asked her to go ahead and serve; tradition didn't actually specify a male firstborn.

And she was supposed to have been born under a lucky star. What a disappointment that turned out to be. At least she got to take her big toys out for spin today.

She shook her head minutely, turning her attention towards the gaggles of technicians below, babbling excitedly in their tech-speak and jargon. She noticed the dimensional rip flex slightly before being barely quenched by the auto-containment system. Enormous magic powered those limiters, easing the flow and ebb of energy in the tear. Creator knows what would happen if the fuses blew.

She heard a small pop on one of the control panels.

Adelaide hated life sometimes.

The rift swelled up, breaking through the dimensional binds set up to contain it.

She really hated life sometimes.

A technician slapped the emergency button, sending a shrill klaxon emanating throughout the camp.

**"Emergency. Dimensional shield breach. All personnel evacuate sealing circle."**

Adelaide's eyes widened in shock as the dimensional rip began growing at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Marksman! Get the boosters up!"

[Yes sir!] the bracer chimed, beginning its start-up sequence. [30 seconds!]

It would have to do.

She kicked into action, jumping down to ground level from the second floor, feeling her Magic Core jolting to life as she dashed to each of the errant men, panicking like headless chickens, punching each of their safety crystals.

_The rift grew bigger; a small sensor, worn down by the elements, was supposed to have triggered the failsafes._

As each man folded into nothingness, appearing some 3 kilometres away, her eyes scanned furiously for the Safety Switch.

[5 seconds!]

_An automatic lockup system monitored by an AI was taken offline today, after it logged a suspicious user on the network._

She slammed the big red button, watching as the monstrous maw slowly choked on itself.

[3 seconds!]

_There were supposed to be three mages capable of sealing the portal instantly on site at all times. Only one was here today, and he was out for a hot drink._

Adelaide crushed her own teleport crystal, only to see it fizzle ineffectively.

[TELEPORT FAILURE: PROXIMITY TO DIMENSIONAL RIFT]  
[Armour up, Booster Drive Active]

Her drab, grey armour quickly slid on, extending from her bracer, encasing her uniform completely in an instant, and magical boosters hammered on power.

"Marksman! Power to boosters, now!"

[Diverting 90% power to armour subsystems]

The boosters flared up, a bright blue light bursting out. She could feel the dying throes of the dimensional rip dragging her legs inwards.

[Heart-rate unstable, priority divert to life support,]

"Screw that! FULL POWER!"

It was tearing her apart; she could feel her ankles being twisted painfully...

"Lucky stars, my ass!" she cried, her eyes blacking out gently, the maelstrom around her fading away

So very cold...

* * *

The rest of 6th Platoon smashed into the area, only to watch as the hole winked into non-existence. Slowly, as the men around secured the breached door, they made way for a young boy. A mage of formidable power, his tongue was burnt and his face was flushed as he sprinted into the site.

He was supposed to have been here with her, and he let her die.

It was a cold day on Freehaven; it was terribly dark and even the weather was acting strangely for one of the coldest planets in DRSU control.

And just when things couldn't get any worse, it rained hail.

* * *

**Interlude: Directive**

_There were better choices, to be honest. But you will have to do._

_It is my opinion that, most humans will never really change._

_Everything they know changes, but fundamentally, they never change at all._

_Creation and destruction, love and hate, war and peace._

_Fundamentally, these things never change and never will._

_But big things can happen when there is a small change._

_Even the smallest pebble will make a ripple upon the water._

_You have no future in this world you are about to see. You must build your own future._

_The lucky stars you were born under never existed. You must find your own luck._

_There will be other lost souls around you. You must help guide them along._

_Show me what passes for tenacity in your human heart._

_Prove me wrong. All humans can change._

_I shall start with you, little girl._


	2. Splashdown

It was late in Uminari City. As the sun drifted under the horizon, as people bustled and hustled towards their homes and as the city lit up for the night, not many noticed a bright blue star coming down in the forest, nor heard the impact as it tore down some trees. Apart from an overeager amateur astronomer, some lovestruck teenagers and a traffic cop on an intersection, no one paid much heed.

* * *

Marksman was a cutting-edge, 4th Generation Turing-class Sentient AI unit, attached to one of the most advanced pieces of equipment the DRSU has ever issued. He 'grew up' proud; constantly ahead, constantly on task and constantly in control. He was proud that day, for he had managed to save his master from dying in an uncontrolled dimensional rift, even managing to take her down to a safe world, without a dimensional drive. Impact was stunning, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Cold started, Armour Up in 30 seconds, very impressive. Booster Drive at 90- no, 93% power for 30 seconds. Very, very impressive for a cold start.

Master unconscious, heart fibrillating. Total armour failure. Not very impressive. He decided to administer the ever popular defibrillator shock treatment.

Adelaide jumped, her chest heaving. Her visor was cracked and dented, the heads-up-display was still fizzling an accelerated heartbeat warning before dying pathetically. After switching to her neural implants, she took several seconds to register that both of her ankles were no doubt sprained or broken.

"M-m-marksman?" she breathed, "S-status report..." Her voice was different. Disturbingly foreign.

[Systems damage: Armour is no longer functional. Weapons, core systems functional, prototype equipment inoperable. Comms, minor damage, no reception from ORACLE. Magic Systems, minor Seal damage, no thaumic signature variation. AI Core, superficial damage.]

"What about me?"

[Broken right leg, sprained left ankle, some blood loss, minor concussion, low magical energy reserves,] he chimed, folding away the remains of her charred, crushed armour with a painful, grating sound.

She took a small peek down her body. She nearly fell unconscious again.

* * *

After barely healing her leg, she stumbled away from the clearing, taking note of the strange forest around her. It was still too cold for her liking. Was she still on Freehaven?

[Negative, according to Sol-centric coordinates, we appear to be... on Earth, in a country called... Japan. Unusual.]

"Good...we can definitely find help on Earth," she said, leaning against a knobbly old tree.

She lifted her left arm up, staring deeply into the small blue core that housed Marksman. It seemed to glitter dimly in the rising sun as she smoothed out her short, black hair.

[I have taken the liberty of setting contact language to Japanese,] he chimed.

She slumped down onto the earth drowsily, propping herself on a tree,  
"Good, good..." she yawned, "Keep watch, divert power to healing when repairs complete..."

[Yessir. Beginning field repairs.]

He waited for several minutes, watching her brain patterns lapse into deep sleep as the device core began converting energy into mass. Marksman funneled her excess magic towards his healing systems, noting the flow of magic around them.

A containment crystal, with an unusually high capacity, dropped nearby. He made a note of it, absentmindedly checking the communications suite, picking up an old Earth GPS signal.

It then occurred to Marksman, that the ancient GPS satellite signal was **still active**. It had been several centuries since it last transmitted...

* * *

When she awoke, Adelaide felt pleasantly rejuvenated,

"That was quick Mark," she said, shaking her head experimentally, "The crystal? What s up with that?"

[It is a convenient source of power. It would be a shame to waste it, sir.]

The small blue gem glistened in the pale morning light. Adelaide could feel the immense magic humming from it.

"Too right, cap it and tap it. Let me know when we can get a beacon up."

[Understood. Repairs and charging underway; estimated three hours.]

While he's doing that, she thought, I'd better get on with some grub. She carefully got up, her knees still wobbly from the crash. She grasped the crystal firmly, feeling a powerful current surge through her core. Grimacing as she began absorbing energy, she began to gather materials, pocketing the blue gem in what remained of her trousers.

* * *

"The loop should snare anything stupid enough to stumble on it," she mumbled, tying the final vine securely,

[I am aware of how the tangle snare works sir,]

Adelaide smirked, crossing her arms, "Someone's chatty today, ya?"

[Only for a lack of better company sir,]

They were interrupted by a quiet _SNAP_ and as Adelaide turned around, she could clearly see a bright gold ball of fur struggling to escape from the loop.

"Huh. Are ferrets native to Japan Mark?"

[I highly doubt it; it has a bell and collar, it may be a pet. It would be unwise to eat it.]

She drew her knife. A single edged, good old neosteel cutting blade, perfect for stabbing, then skinning anything organic. She licked her lips, approaching closer...

_This was not Yuuno Scrya's day. He had woken up to being chewed by Nanoha, mumbling on about sweet potatoes, accidentally stepped on by her sister, nearly being crushed as she scooped him up in apology, and then accidentally locked out of the house as they all left. Resolving to do something useful, he made a dash for the latest Jewel Seed to have shown up._

_Which was when this weirdo snared him and was now cautiously circling with a knife. Earth was very strange. He could feel magic around this one, so it probably was a trap-_

The ferret squeaked urgently. Adelaide cut the vine, catching it gingerly.

"Oh wow, you sure are cute," she giggled, letting it sit on her palm, "Gosh, you must have a little girl or something worried for ya somewhere,"

For a moment, the ferret seemed to stare into her eyes knowingly, before unceremoniously jumping off and making a beeline for her trouser pocket. As the little critter scrambled around her trousers, Adelaide giggled again, grabbing it firmly by the tail as it held on for dear life.

"Ey, little guy, I know you wanna play, but you gotta stay outta there," she said, placing it firmly on the ground, "I think your owner would feel sad, seeing you play with another girl,"

The ferret looked up curiously.

She tilted her head, "What, what? Was it something I said?"

It scampered off, periodically looking back at her with those huge, cute eyes.

Adelaide scratched her head as she reset her trap and lay down in wait.

* * *

"Are you sure you found one here?" she asked,

"I'm positive Nanoha, and it was being guarded by someone as well."

Nanoha ducked underneath a low branch, following Yuuno carefully through the forest,

"It's good that someone came to protect it, but I hope they're willing to give it to us,"

"I just need to explain the situation," Yuuno continued, bouncing off a fallen tree, she'll probably understand,"

* * *

"Ah crap," Adelaide muttered, clasping her ankles, "What gives Mark?"

[Healing appears to have failed... hold on... magic core destabilised sir.]

"What, again? That's the seventh seal today, I'm getting kinda worried here,"

The forest was darker now; the sun above was blocked by the thick canopy, the gem laying on the ground below her seethed energetically, even if she avoided close contact... it was different. She was getting increasingly worried by the lack of energy she was actually drawing from the gem. She had been waiting quietly for several hours, taking a few hobbling trips and tumbles to the small brook nearby, sipping and waiting for her dinner. She was beginning to regret letting the ferret go...

[Sir, incoming.]

Adelaide lifted her right arm, a weapon shakily unfolding and creaking from her bracer. She bound the gem even tighter under her spells,

"How much incoming, how strong?" she breathed, tugging shakily at her rifle's stock,  
[One contact, with exceptional magical power. It is possible that there is another shrouding their signature.]  
"Divert all non-essential magic to weapons, we wait and watch-"

* * *

Nanoha jogged over to the stone, watching as it glowed dimly on the forest floor. As she lifted Raising Heart, a bolt of energy zipped past, glancing off her barriers and drilling into a tree.

A shadowy figure dropped down, a loud crack was heard as it landed unsteadily on the ground, scooping up the gem protectively and darting back, brandishing a strange device. Nanoha focused slightly...

A strange girl, she noted. Her facial features resembled a foreigner's, the neatly cropped black hair reminiscent of some sort of military hair style. The uniform was unmistakably gunmetal gray, huge pockets, burnt off sleeves and blood, blood everywhere. She must have been through something painful recently. Cradled gently in her free hand was a small machinegun of some kind, sparking and clearly damaged in some way. The girl herself was slightly off balance, clearly not okay after whatever happened to her.

Nanoha stepped forward, "Excuse me, are you alright?"

The strange girl eyed them carefully, not once lowering her device,

"Fine, she quipped, her accent foreign, "Name?"

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi," she offered, slowly edging closer,

"... Adelaide Whitt." The girl lifted the gem, "What dya want with this?"

"I need to seal it, so that it can be returned to where it belongs."

"Yours? Can you seal it properly?"

"Of course, and I can get you help, any kind of help you need,"

"Who... w-who do you work for?"

Adelaide hesitated, lost in her thoughts. She clasped the gem tightly, and Nanoha could see her trouser legs dripping some blood as an old wound reopened. There was a brief flash, the gem igniting furiously, the girl's hand recoiling in pain as her head snapped back...

It was a short fight. Not really a fight, but more of a takedown. Even when possessing a human, Jewel Seeds don't really have much strategy when it comes to self preservation.

As Nanoha finished sealing the Jewel Seed, she watched as Yuuno carefully healed the unconscious soldier. Slowly, she lifted Adelaide onto her back, beginning her walk homewards.

* * *

[Sir, repairs complete.]

Adelaide jolted upright, feeling for her bracers. She patted her body down, dislodging the pastel blanket. She looked around her, the room swimming in bright colours and soft plush toys. Through the old glass-paned window she could see a bright blue sky.

[Adelaide?]

She looked at herself again, changed into a singlet and shorts, her wounds carefully treated and bandaged. She felt around her neck, fingering the familiar grey dog tags hanging on the chain, rattling quietly. Adelaide glanced to the side and saw both a change of clothes and a slightly cleaner pair of familiar, worn out bracers waiting for her on the dresser, each with a shining blue gem embedded into them. She hobbled over,

"Marksman, time and status,"

[10 hours since blackout, magic core damage confirmed. S-23 field repairs complete, LR Prototype still out of commision. The feed mechanism and bolts for both are completely gone though, sir. Magic core seal damage contained.]

"Damn. Where are w-"

[Safety. Freelancer Nanoha Takamachi has recovered you.]

She paused, watching a ferret clamber onto the nearby bed. She peered at it closely,

"Hey, you're the little guy from before. You must have been her pet, ya?"

It's face scrunched up in annoyance, "I'm not her pet,"

She squeezed her head experimentally before pinching her cheek.

"Damn, that some strong stuff they gave me Mark. Talking ferrets..."

[This is Yuuno Scrya, an archaeologist working with Miss Takamachi to recover those gems, one of which we held. They apparently belong to him.]

"Ha ha... yeah, talking ferret archaeologists, ya..." she laughed, clutching her head confusedly.

"Who is this Mark you keep talking to?" the ferret asked, tilting its head,

"He's my AI, Mr Scrya," Adelaide muttered, grabbing the t-shirt, "Where can I find the nearest Union base?"

"Union? Could you please elaborate?"

"Dimensional Research and Security Union?"

Yuuno scratched at his ear, a little pink tongue stuck out in deep thought,

"I can't say that the name stands out... are you talking about the Time Space Administration Bureau?"

Time Space Administration... she shook her head, securing her bracers cautiously.

"No, no. I'm mistaken Mr Scrya, pardon my confusion. Marksman, your speakers still working?"

[Yes sir, equipment operational,]

Yuuno nodded in understanding, "I see; Marksman is a device... I take it you're a traveller?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call me a traveller,"

"You should be careful, the people on Earth are not yet fully aware of magic," Yuuno advised, curling up in the blankets, "Keep your device stowed, it's likely to alarm the people around here, especially if it looks like a weapon."

Earth, not aware of magic? Union is nowhere to be found? Something was wrong.

* * *

**Sides: Remembrance**

Dear diary,

It's been 3 days after Addy disappeared into that rift. Her bags and possessions just arrived at home and from the looks of it, she was really sure she'd make it back in time for the family reunion; her dress was neatly folded, and her captain said she left her leave passes in her trunk. Her diary cut off on that day. It had a really short entry too;

_Dora,_

_Gawd, it's so damn cold around here. I can't wait for my leave, cuz the Captain is still sore about Yentl making fun about his singing the other day. He keeps whining on an' on. Cook made some stew last night and loved it to bits. Its good stuff to have in the ****in' cold weather. Heh. Guard duty in 5, watching the rift again. I hope that moron Drere doesn't forget his hot drink again. The fool, always leaving a girl alone in the cold, has he no shame?  
_

_Whatever, love ya,_

_Addy_

Uncle is trying to sort out the memorial service, and he's insisting that they bury an empty coffin at the very least. Dad thinks the Union is trying to cover their asses, says that they didn't take enough precautions. Still waiting for an answer, don't think he'll get the explanation he wants, just more excuses and red tape.

They say Addy's gone, but I don't think so. If she passed through a dimensional rift, then she should be alright. That armour's rated for space walking, isn't it? Addy's a tough one, she wouldn't die like that. I know she wouldn't.

I hope she'll be alright. I know she'll be alright.

Isadora


End file.
